The present invention relates to an improved lens for light panels used to highlight dents or other flaws on a surface such as the surface of an automobile body.
It is often difficult to detect small dents and other imperfections in the surface of an automobile body by unaided eyesight. This is particularly true of new or newly painted automobiles viewed under artificial light, such as in an automobile assembly plant or repair and paint shops. In such assembly plants and repair shops, it is important that even the smallest dent or imperfection be detected to provide for satisfied customers and dealers and to avoid adversely affecting the reputation of the plant or shop.
In U.S. Pat Nos. 5,436,726 and 5,583,640, I disclosed a flaw highlighting light panel and a light panel booth for highlighting flaws on the surface of an automobile body. The panel and booth incorporate a lens mounted in front of a fluorescent light. The lens is formed from a sheet of a light colored translucent material with a black, opaque stripe or band painted across the center of the lens. A narrow centerline, strip or band on the lens is masked off when the black, opaque stripe is painted across the lens, such that when the tape is removed a narrow centerline, stripe or band of the light colored translucent material extends along the center of the black opaque stripe.
The light panel is directed toward a surface to be inspected such that the pattern of the lens is reflected on the surface. The narrow centerline serves to project a narrow centered light band in the middle of each black, opaque stripe of the pattern to function as a reference line, allowing an observer to correctly position his observation position to facilitate the observation of dents and flaws.